Its been a year since theve seen each other
by Greyaddict
Summary: Justa bit of Derekmeredith fict. Meredith moved away and now has come back
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Meredith sat in her empty apartment in New York, boxes surrounding her full of her things. She grew quite fond of this little apartment in the last year, but she couldn't resist the offer to return to Seattle Grace to become an attending. Meredith taped together the last of her boxes and loaded her car. She drove the long drive back to Seattle when she thought about going back to the hospital, Derek crossed her mind. He had signed the divorce papers but she couldn't handle it in Seattle any more she had to get away. She thought about what Derek would have looked like when he was told she was moving to New York. She had asked Izzie not to tell him until she had left, but news travels quick at Seattle grace and he had been able to see her just in time, but she wouldn't talk to him she couldn't handle it. She remembered how she saw that single tear fall down his face as she drove away…her mobile started ringing. 

"Hello" Meredith said.

"Hey Mer its Izzie."

"Oh hey how are you?"

"I'm fine Mer. I was just wandering what time you would be here?"

"Ummm hard to say probley around 8:30. Why?" Meredith asked suspiscially.

"Ohhh nothing just can't wait to see you that's all."

"Izzie what is it. Have you trashed my house?"

"No Meredith."

"You haven't told him have you?"

"Who… oh Derek no I haven't. Why? Do you want me to?" Meredith could see the smile on Izzie's face as she said it.

"No I don't. Izzie I have to go ok."

"Ok bye Mer." Izzie hung up the phone and went up stairs to find George. She looked at him while he dressed leaning against the wall of the bedroom they now shared. George somehow felt her presence and turned to give her a grin.

"Hey" he smiled at her.

"Hey Bambi."

"Do you still have to call me that, I mean can't you call me George."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I've decided that's your pet name." she exclaimed.

George sighed, he loved her so much. "Who was on the phone?"

"Meredith she'll be back about 8:30 she reckons."

"Have you told her about…us?"

"No I think I'll tell her when she gets here. You don't know how much I want to tell Mcdreamy that she's coming back. You know I think she still likes him."

"Yeah I think he still likes her. He's always asking me how she is."

"Really? He's like a love sick puppy."

"Oh shit" George exclaimed "were late."

* * *

Meredith pulled into her drive way. A part of her was happy to be back but the other part was screaming at her to go back to New York. She preferred it here she thought. She got out of her car and opened the front door. She walked into the kitchen to find George and Izzie making out. 

"Well isn't that a nice welcome home surprise." She smiled. George and Izzie jumped.

"Mer!" Izzie exclaimed getting out of Georges grip and going to hug her friend. "Oh my god you look great."

"Hey Mer" George hugged her to "How have you been?"

"Great. It's actually good to be back."

"Mer. When are you starting at the hospital?" Izzie asked smiling.

"Why?" Meredith knew what she was getting at.

"Oh just wandering if you wanted me to say anything to Mcdreamy, or do you want to surprise him you know?"

"I like the surprise thing." Meredith smiled "I can imagine it now me standing there getting some files and he walks in my direction he'll half ask 'Meredith' and I'll look at him and say 'Derek' then my beeper will go off and I'll leave him there." Meredith said happily.

"Wow, I see your imagination has gotten better." George exclaimed "I'm going to bed." He went and gave Izzie a kiss and hugged Meredith.

"Well I want to start unpacking." Meredith sighed.

"I'll help you." Izzie said.

Meredith and Izzie unpacked. Izzie unwrapped a photo frame which had a picture of Meredith and Derek in it but it looked like she hadn't looked at it in a while because it had dust all over it.

"I'm going to bed Mer do the rest tomorrow." Izzie handed her the frame. Meredith looked at her puzzled until she saw the picture. Meredith found her self looking at the picture for 10 minutes noticing every little detail in it, until she decided to go to bed.

* * *

Meredith unpacked the rest of her things in the morning and was up before Izzie and George left. She gave Izzie an evil look before she left. The rest of the day went slow Meredith mostly laid around on the couch watching TV. She went to bed early.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep…Meredith hated that sound so much she wished it was illegal. She got dresses and headed down stairs. She ate some breakfast grabbed her coffee and went to work with Izzie and George. 

"C'ya later guys." Meredith said to them.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I got to go get changed then go and see Dr.Webber straight away."

"Oh ok bye Mer."

Meredith walked to Chief Webber's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard the friendly voice from inside. She opened the door. "Oh Meredith its good to see you. I thought it might be you. Sit down." They talked for the next 10 minutes until Meredith got told to meet her interns. She stood up and shook Dr.Webber's hand when there was a knock on the door. They both turned to look.

"Ahhh Dr.Webber I've…"Derek's voice trailed off and he stared at Meredith in disbelief.

"Yes Dr.Shepard come in. Meredith go get to work ok."

"Ok thank you Chief." Meredith said. "Dr.Shepard." Meredith looked at him, he looked so hot. Meredith walked out of the room.

"I'm guessing no one told you she was coming back." Dr.Webber grinned at Derek.

"No, no one did." Derek answered bewildered. He went over some test results with Dr.Webber as quick as possible, he had to go find her. Derek started to go out the room when Dr.Webber called out "She'll be on the third floor." Derek continued on his way. How did he know that he was going to go looking for her.

Derek found her with some interns in room 1273.

"Ok Dr.Barrett what do you think the best diagnosis for Ms.Barker." She watched as her intern nervously answered her question. "Perfect. So I want you to book the OR for 3 tomorrow and you and Dr.Atwood will scrub in. Ok so the rest of you get on with your rounds and Barrett, Atwood and I do some more tests." Meredith turned around to see Derek leaning against the door frame looking at her. She sighed.

"Meredith can I talk to you?" Derek asked still astonished that she was there in front of him.

"I 'spose. Wait here." She told her interns and walked out of the room to Derek.

"I can understand that you didn't tell me when you left, but why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"For the same reasons Derek, ok it's too complicated."

"How is it complicated I mean jeeze Meredith I cared for you and you just packed up and left!"

"I couldn't handle it anymore ok and don't you dare ask me what I couldn't handle don't make me bring up her name!"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"To be honest with you I couldn't either, but I can't just pick up were we left off."

"Why not? Come to dinner with me tonight." He said grinning at her.

Meredith sighed "Ok. You know I went through this conversation so many times last night and thought about what I was going to say and nothing that I planned has happened."

Derek chuckled kissed her temple then walked off. Meredith turned into the room and saw her interns smiling at her. "Shut up" she said then got back to work.

* * *

"MER!" Cristina yelled when she saw her and hugged her which was a little out of character for her. She sat down with George, Izzie and Cristina and Alex came and sat with them to. 

"So Mer I was thinking we could go to the bar tonight and celebrate you being home." George said happily.

"Uhhh sorry can we do it tomorrow night I've got plans tonight." She said a bit embarrassed that Izzie was looking at her like she new what she was doing. "What?" Meredith said to her.

"You've crumbled already haven't you? You came to work to fight it and you've crumbled!" she said reasonably loud.

"Izzie shut up." Meredith snapped. Everyone sat there puzzled until Cristina seemed to relise.

"You poor girl." Cristina said sounding sorry for her.

"Your going out with him!" George boomed only just catching on.

"Ohhh I understand now you're going out with Shepard." Alex said.

Izzie turned to Alex "You know for a Dr your freaking thick!"

"Mer why?" George asked.

"Its complicated ok jeeeze aren't I aloud a life!" Meredith getting fed up with everyone.

"Ok sorry." Izzie said annoyed with Meredith. She had crumbled.

* * *

Meredith walked into the waiting room were surprisingly enough Derek was waiting for her, like he used to. 

"Hey." He said happily.

"Hey, you know George, Izzie and Cristina aren't happy I'm going out with you tonight."

"How did they find out?"

"Oh I just said I had plans for tonight and Izzie read me like a book. She said I crumbled."

Derek smiled"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so."

Derek took her hand in his as they walked out of the hospital and Meredith felt comfortable which she hadn't felt for a long time.

Dinner was great, so great infact that Meredith invited Derek in for coffee afterwards, but as much as she wanted to she didn't ask him to stay the night.

A couple of days passed when Derek approached Meredith again.

"How do you feel about Chinese?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Sounds good." Meredith replied.

"Ok I'll meet you in the famous waiting room at 9?"

"Ok." Meredith went to walk off, Derek reached out and brushed her thigh as she walked past. She turned around and looked at him

"What?" he replied cheekily. Meredith shook her head and walked away.

After dinner that night Meredith asked Derek to stay the night

* * *

She woke in the morning with her legs entangled in Derek's and his arms wrapped around her. She moved her hand from his side to his leg which caused him to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, he loved her but wasn't ready to tell her just yet. He moved closer and kissed just when her alarm went off. 

"Damn it. I'm too tired." Derek complained. But Meredith was already up and getting dressed so he thought he better to. He grabbed her around the waist and started kissing her neck. Meredith turned to him and they started kissing in earnest before Meredith broke away and walked downstairs.

"Make breakfast for four this morning Izzie, please." She said chirpy.

"Yeah I know I could hear." She replied sleepily. Meredith blushed.

Derek walked downstairs and smiled at everyone.

"Good morning, good to have everything back to normal." George smiled. Derek sat across from Meredith and gave her a cheeky smile before eating his breakfast.

George was right everything was back to normal and Meredith was glad it was.

_Ok that was my first fanfic ever. I don't know if it was any good and if I should continue so please let me know!_


	2. Chris

_Ok I was soooo happy when I got your reviews I sat for ages and I didn't know what to write so I finally came up with this I hope u like it!_

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon Chris can't wait to see you." Meredith hung up the phone as Derek came in.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"Oh just an old friend."

"You have friends that don't work at this hospital?" Derek joked.

"Yes I do!"

"So who is it?"

"Who's who?" Meredith said trying to change the topic of conversation a little.

"The person on the phone who was it?"

"Just an old friend."

"Mer."

"Fine_ he's _name is Chris I went to med school with him." Meredith saw jealousy roll across Derek's face, he turned around to hide it.

"Thank you that wasn't that hard was it." He smiled. Meredith had to hold in the urge of mentioning _her_ name so she could win but didn't. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'll get my stuff."

Everyone's day at Seattle Grace was very stressful. Burke's patient died on the operating table. Alex was being a prick. Izzie and George were fighting and Meredith could still feel jealousy in Derek which uneased her a bit now.

"Dr.Shepard" she called after him.

"Yeah." He turned around to face her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No why would there be something wrong."

"You've just been acting weird since this morning that's all."

"I'm fine Meredith. Are we still going to lunch?"

"Yeah of course."

"Ok I'll see you then." He turned around and walked down the hall. Leaving Meredith standing there quizzically.

Meredith sat on a chair in the waiting room. 'What is wrong with him' she thought? But her thoughts were interrupted by Derek.

"Hey" he said smiling at her "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." They kissed briefly. "Where are we going?"

"I just thought we'd go to the coffee shop down the road, nothing to fancey."

"Oh that sounds great." Meredith stopped at the door staring at someone getting out of a car.

"Mer are you alright."

"Yeah hang on second." Meredith went walking over to the car. "Chris!" She hugged the man standing there. "Oh my god I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!"

"Yeah well I thought I might surprise you." Meredith looked back at Derek, then back at Chris.

"Listen Chris I'm about going out to lunch with someone right now, I'll give you my spare keys ok you go back to the house and make your self comfy and will get my friend Izzie to make a great dinner tonight and you can meet some people ok."

"Ok Mer." Chris gave her another hug then got into his car. Meredith walked back to Derek with a smile on her face.

"Who was that." He questioned her.

"The guy I was talking to you about this morning, I was going to tell you tonight he was coming to visit, he wasn't meant to come until tomorrow."

"Ok" Derek said leaving it for the time being. "Let's go." He put his arm around her a held her closely.

They sat down in the coffee place and the waitress took there orders.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning that he was coming." Derek asked. Meredith sighed she new this was coming.

"Just didn't think of it." She was unable to make eye contact with him.

"Don't lie Mer."

"'I'm not…" her voice trailed off he was good at telling when she was lying. "We used to date in Med school that's all I didn't think you would be comfortable with it. I know how jealous you get." She gave him a cheeky grin hoping push him off the subject.

"You still should have told me."

"Yeah like you should have told me about-"

"Meredith!" he stopped her before she could finish. Meredith beeper went off.

"I have to go we'll talk about it later." She gave him a small smile and kissed him.

Meredith fell onto her couch when she got home. Derek still had to work for another hour. She was ready to go into a very deep sleep but was soon interrupted.

"Hey" Chris's happy voice came from above her.

"Oh my god I completely forgot you were here, I'm sorry, really tough day work." She said jumping up from the couch.

"That's alright. So let's talk about stuff hey."

"Yeah we have heaps to talk about. So you seeing anyone?" Meredith gave him a grin.

"No not at the moment just broke up with someone."

"Oh I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't be. So how about you anyone special in Meredith Grey's life?"

"Yeah actually there is Derek we've been dating for about a year and a bit now if you don't count the year I was away. He's coming tonight we kind of live together, kind of we switch from his place to my place every so often." She smiled.

"Mer that's great." They talked for a little while longer then Meredith told him were the bathroom was so he could have a shower. When he got out he heard a knock on the door and listened to Meredith conversation with someone, a bit nosey he new but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey." Derek grinned pulling out some flowers from behind his back. "Just to say sorry for about today."

"Oh Derek it wasn't that big of deal!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I know." He dipped her and kissed he patiently as Chris was walking down the stairs.

"Hey there are other people in this house to you know." Chris grinned from the top of the stairs.

Derek lifted her up and Meredith started the introductions.

Izzies dinner that she made was delicious and everyone had a great time and seemed to be having a good time but there was a silence when Chris said something Meredith didn't want any of them to know.

"I remember when we were engaged Mer-" He started.

"Chris shut up!" Meredith snapped. "Ummm George Izzie do you mind clearing up I'm going to bed." Meredith got up from the table and began walking up stairs leaving Derek and Chris sitting at the table as George and Izzie had gone to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on her." Derek started "Nice meeting Chris." He got up from the table and went to Meredith's room. He knocked softly as he opened the door.

"Don't say anything Derek." She was laying on her bed in the dark.

"Ok." He replied.

"Really your not going to push it?" Mereith sat up.

"No" He walked over and sat on the bed next to her leaning his head against the wall. She laid her head against his chest and snuggled up to him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Shhhhh go to sleep." He stroked her hair and kissed her lightly. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith woke with Derek's arms wrapped around her. She breathed in sharply letting out a long sigh, she new what was going to happen this morning, all of the questions he would ask, how he would now automatically see Chris as the enemy. He was that kind of guy, protective, Meredith thought was the best word for it. Derek began to wake up slowly she smiled when he opened his eyes and got out of bed and got dressed.

"We have to talk about it sometime Mer you know that, it may as well be now." Derek stated.

"I don't know were to start Derek. Its simple ok I didn't want anyone to know I was engaged to him ok it was a mistake a spur of the moment thing for me but not for him. Im the one who called off the engagement after I did he understood and we stayed friends it's that simple. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would automatically go for the kill and probably hate him."

"Mer I admit I'm a bit jealous but that doesn't mean I hate him. The only reason I'd probly wouldn't like him if he still had obvious feelings for you. Or if you had feelings for him still, which isn't true right?"

Meredith nodded "Derek of coarse I don't have those kind of feelings for him anymore, I have them for you!"

"Ok then that's sorted out nothing to worry about anymore." He walked over and kissed her. "Meredith Grey I think I might be in love with you." He said softly.

Meredith looked up at him. "I think I might be in love with you to."

At breakfast Meredith felt very uncomfortable and didn't talk to anyone to avoid any questions from anyone else and she especially didn't want to talk to Chris, one of the things she said to him before he came is that he wouldn't say anything about their engagement.

Meredith picked up her plate and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured herself some juice.

"Mer can we talk?" Chris came into the room.

"I have nothing to say to you. Part of our agreement of you coming is that u wouldn't say anything and you did, you hadn't even been here for a day. Now if you don't mind I need to go to work. I'll see you later."

"Mer." George came up behind her as she exited a patients room.

"What George?"

"Care to explain?"

"No I don't George."

"Well I just want you to know that if you want 2 kick him out me and Izzie are happy with that no offence or anything but we don't really like him we think his a bit fake

"Its ok George I don't think he'll be staying much longer."

"Ok bye Mer."

"Bye George."

Meredith walked off to find Derek.

She walked up to a nurse.

"Excuse me." She said politely.

"Yes doctor."

"Do you know where I could find Dr.Shepard?"

"He's performing a surgery right now in OR 2 but should be out in an hour or so."

"Thank you." Meredith went off to the observation room and sat herself down next to Cristina.

"Hey Mer heard your ex fiancé staying with you." Cristina smiled at her.

"News gets around fast hey."

"Sheppard take it alright?"

Meredith looked down at him operating on his patient. "Surprisingly yes." Derek began to sew up his patient when he finished he took off his mask and flashed Meredith a quick smile. She gave him one back.

"Well I'll see you later Cristina." Meredith walked out of the room to find Derek. He was waiting for her in the hall.

"Hey you did well in there." She smiled.

"When do I not do well in there Meredith." He smiled cockily. "So any plans for tonight?' he grinned. Bailey came up behind them.

"Shouldn't you two be working." She said.

"I'm discussing a few things with Dr.Grey if you don't mind Dr.Bailey." Derek said not taking his eyes off Meredith.

"I'm sure you are." Bailey said before she walked off. Meredith began to laugh.

"She is amazing she always knows everything that going on in this hospital."

"So how about dinner?" Derek reminded her with a boyish grin.

"Sounds great I'll meet you at your car." Meredith turned flicking her hair as she did leaving him there.

Meredith cell phone started ringing on her way out to Derek.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Mer its Chris."

"What do you want?" Meredith was still angry at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight to talk about…well you know."

"I can't I'm going out with Derek maybe tomorrow night." She hung up the phone and stopped in front of Derek. She gave him a grin.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Someone I'm angry at."

"Oh Mer its out in the opened now everyone knows and they don't have a problem with it I think you should forgive him."

"Oh so you're taking his side are you!"

"No Meredith I think your over reacting that's all. Come on lets go lets not spoil the romantic evening I have planned!" he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Derek was right it was a very romantic evening but it didn't last.

There was a knock at Meredith bedroom door.

"Derek can you get that?" Meredith asked half asleep.

"Ok." Derek got out of bed and put on some boxers. He opened the door to find Chris standing there.

"Uh hey Derek is Mer in here?" Derek hated it when Chris called her Mer, he didn't know why he just did.

"Yeah hang on Chris I'll just get dressed." Meredith called from in the room. She was at the door on no time. Derek retreated to get dressed himself.

"Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Hey. Uhhh I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight, I know its early to ask but I'm going out for the day and I wont get the chance to ask you. Sooo do you want to?"

"Sure of coarse I would. I finish work at 8:00 so you can pick me up from the hospital if you like."

"Sure. I'll do that. Ok I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok see ya." Meredith closed the door and turned around to see Derek looking at her. "What?" she stared back at him.

"Are you blowing me off for your ex fiancé?" he said jealously all over hir face and Meredith could see it.

"Blowing you off? It took Meredith a moment but then she remembered. "Oh we had plans for tonight."

"Yeah we did."

"Well Derek he's only here for a 4 days I need to catch up with him sometime."

"You could have done it tomorrow night."

"Well I'm not doing it tomorrow night I'm doing it tonight." She snapped "Not my fault your jealous of him. You know you have no need to be jealous of him."

"Don't I?" he said bluntly.

"What did you say!" Meredith was fuming she couldn't believe him. He had let jealously get the better of him when he had nothing to be jealous about. She flung open her door and Chris toppled onto the floor. "Were you listening to us?" Meredith yelled.

"I…uh…umm." Chris stuttered.

"Unbelievable!" Meredith snapped as she walked down the stairs to the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a year #4

Derek sat at the table blankly with Chris across from him. Why was he listening to them?

"I'm uhhh sorry about before Derek. Let my curiosity get the better of me." Chris said. Though Derek didn't believe him.

"Ok." The front door opened. Derek and Chris both jumped to their feet at the same time. Meredith came strolling past them and walked straight upstairs. They both went to follow her.

"I think I should talk to her Chris, she's pretty upset."

"Yeah so why can't I go talk to her, why should you?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend."

"Yeah well-"

"Derek" Meredith's voice came from upstairs. Derek smiled at Chris and started up the stairs. He opened Meredith's door and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Mer I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I know your right I don't know what happened. I'm a pretty jealous guy I 'spose."

"Derek it's alright I knew something like this would happen. Meredith got up and wrapped her arms around Derek.

"What I want to know is why Chris was listening to us."

"Uh I'm not going out to dinner tonight with him."

"I think you should Mer. You said it yourself his only here for a couple of days."

"Uh ok, but only because you said, but promise me something."

"Anything."

"Take me out to dinner tomorrow night please."

"Of course I will."

"Ok. Lets go I'm going to be late."

* * *

"Hey" Meredith said to Derek giving him a weak smile. 

"Hey. What's wrong? Bailey got you working hard today?"

"Something like that. Uh I do not want to go out tonight."

"You have to." Derek kissed her forehead then walked off. Meredith turned around to see one of her interns standing there.

"So I here you and the doc are an item now." She smiled at her.

"Yeah were something like that." Meredith said.

"Also heard some of the other doctors aren't happy about it, something about a lack of sleep their getting."

"OH I'm going to kill them. Come on I need your help." Meredith ushered the intern into a room.

* * *

"Have fun." Derek kissed Meredith hard. 

"I'd much rather spend the night with you." She said seductively. Derek laughed.

"But you're not going to. Now go." Derek slapped her ass as she walked out in front of him.

"I'm not a horse Derek, slapping my ass isn't going to make me go."

"Just go, he's waiting for you."

Meredith sighed as she go into the front seat of Chris's car.

"Hey Mer. Listen-"

"We'll talk about it in the restaurant not now. You know your lucky Derek is such a nice guy other wise I wouldn't be here." They drove in silence until they reached the restaurant.

When they got seated Meredith spoke. "Why were you listening to us."

"I heard shouting that's all."

"Bullshit neither of us shouted."

Chris sighed "It's just.. How serious is yours and Derek's relationship?"

"What does that have to with anything?"

"Just answer Mer."

"Serious"

"Oh ok." Chris's face dropped.

"Oh my god you still have feelings for me. That's why you came, wasn't it?" Meredith was completely shocked. He had some nerve.

"Uhhh."

"Chris I can't believe you. After everything I said about us not being together you do this. Please take me home."

"What so your going to spend the nigh I your room by yourself?"

"No my _boyfriend_ is at my place hanging out with Izzie and George."

"Ok." They drove home in silence. Meredith got out of the car and Chris stood in front of her and kissed her passionatly. Inside everyone had heard the car pull up and watched out the window, Derek got up straight away when he saw him kiss her and went upstairs. Meredith pushed Chris from her and slapped him across the face.

"I want you out of my house. Derek means the world to me,and you go and do that." She stormed up to the front door. Izzie blocked her from going upstairs.

"What are you doing George is talking to Derek, we saw Chris kiss you but Derek didn't see you slap him so he kind of took it the wrong way."

"Oh" was all Meredith could manage. Meanwhile upstairs.

"He kissed her he freaking kissed her." Derek said as George walked into the room. "Did she want the kiss? Does she have feelings for him?"

"Uh Derek I think I can answer them for you. No I don't think she wanted the kiss and no I don't think she has the same feelings for him since she slapped him across the face and literally shouted for him to get out of her house."

"Oh" Derek walked down stairs he paused for a second when he saw Chris walking to the spare room then continued on his way downstairs.

"Derek I'm-" But Meredith was cut off as Derek kissed her long and hard. "Sorry." She breathed as he let her go.


End file.
